


The Blue-Eyed Gentleman

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: Christmas family fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this a while ago and never finshed, sorry if it seem a bit rushed at the end. 
> 
> This was edited by TeamFreeWillAlways

"Thank you," Sam said, smiling at the lady behind the counter of the little toy shop. "Around five on Christmas Eve is perfect, my daughter will love it." The lady smiled. "I'm sure she will. Is she out shopping with her mother now?" 

A look flashed across Sam's face. "Ah. No. My wife passed away several years ago." 

The lady looked apologetic and sorry for him. "Oh, I'm so sorry." 

After five years, Sam still wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that. Thank you? You didn't set fire to my house, don't worry about it? I'm fine as a single father, thanks, don't give me that look? 

He settled for a polite smile, and saying he had to go find his daughter and butler. Well, butler was an odd word. While in practice, Crowley was considered a butler technically, Sam had never seen the point of a butler. Claire always got to the door before Crowley ever did. So Crowley took on the job of baby sitter. Sam was sure that Crowley still resented him for that. 

Sam set out to find his daughter and butler, amid the mass of holiday shoppers. A week before Christmas, and the town square was bursting. When Sam finally found Crowley, it was to be panicking like a mother hen who had lost one of her chicks. He was running from person to person, asking them if they had seen a little girl. Most people were giving him polite no's. It was probably the best a rather scary looking middle age English gentleman could expect. 

Sam caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Crowley?! Where's Claire?" 

Crowley still had his panicked face on. "I don't know! I can't find her! She ran off!" 

Sam scrubbed a hand over his face. "Well, she can't be to far, c'mon." He and Crowley ran around asking. Sam noticed, with some annoyance,  responded to him much nicer to him than they did Crowley. He shook his head, drawing his coat closer around him, and calling hopefully out, "Claire?"

They were passing a small church on the street when someone tapped Sam on the arm. He turned to see his daughter, and- and the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was sure for a few seconds that he was an angel. 

Bright blue eyes met his, the man wrapped tight in a grey over coat held his daughter's hand. "Hello, Papa." She didn't sound at all abashed that she had ran off. "Claire!" Sam pulled her into his arms. "You worried Mr. Crowley and I sick. Where have you been?" 

He looked up to the gentleman. "Thank you for finding her, so much, Mr.?" 

"Milton." His blue eyes crinkled looking fondly at Claire. "She came up to the steps where I was telling Christmas stories to the other children. I stopped to ask her where her parents were, and she-" His eyes shone with laughter. "She said that, 'Papa doesn't know where I am, he's shopping. I ran away from Mr. Crowley.' I had to ask who Mr. Crowley was and she replied, that he was the butler, but really her nanny." 

Sam burst in to laughter, smiling at Mr. Milton. "Claire, Crowley will be most upset about that." 

"It's true." She said. "Can't I stay Papa? Mr. Milton was reading lovely stories." 

Mr. Milton smiled again. "I do have to get back to the children, I don't mind watching her while you shop, or Mr. Crowley could stay and listen too." He nodded at a group of children and mothers on the stairs. 

"I'm all done shopping, but we can stay for a few minutes, go on Claire, I'll find Mr. Crowley." 

Claire bounced, and grabbed Mr. Milton's hand to lead him back. Sam smiled fondly at his daughter, and, perhaps just a little admiring the handsome man who walked with her. He turned, only to find Crowley attempting to smirk at Sam and glare at Claire at the same time. Didn't work out too well. 

"Little-" He glared. 

Sam laughed again, feeling much more light hearted then he had in a while. "Come on, nanny, we have a Christmas story to listen to." 

Sam settled beside his daughter on the cold steps of the church, while Crowley stood by glowering. Sam was not at all bothered that he was the only father there. He wondered if some of the mothers were staying purely because of the handsome face reading the stories. Mr. Milton had a gravely voice, that surprisingly worked, as he wove a tale about Father Christmas before going onto the Christmas story. Even though Claire had heard it a hundred times, she stayed eager, clearly as charmed by Mr. Milton as Sam was. 

When Mr. Milton was finished and people began drifting away, Sam and Claire went up to him. Sam to thank him again, and Claire to chatter on about the stories. After Sam's third or forth thank you, Mr. Miltons, the man put a hand on his arm. "My good sir, stop you'll hurt yourself." 

It was then that Sam realized he hadn't introduced himself. Which led to a round of apologies and stumbling out that his name was Sam Winchester. Mr. Milton was still smiling, (did he ever stop? It wasn't even a full smile. More like a little half one that made it even more endearing) 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Winchester. And please, call me Castiel, it's my first name." Sam had to struggled not to ask. There are advantages to having a seven year old daughter though, and she asked for him. 

"It's the name of an angel." He explained. Sam nodded, thinking it suited Castiel, angel of a man. He and Claire left then, Sam promising both Claire and Castiel they would come back tomorrow.

 

Claire almost dragged Sam to the spare the next day (Crowley had refused to go). She completely ignored the toy shops, chestnuts, Christmas decorations, and hot chocolate, to lead Sam to the church steps where Cas was telling Christmas stories again. She plopped down right in front of Mr. Mil- Castiel, and Sam stood a little farther back, leaning against the wall. Castile looked up, and smiled at him, and Sam felt his heart flip. He chided it, he had met this man yesterday. 

Still, he found himself enamored by the way he told his stories, some the same as yesterday, but seemingly new to Sam's ears. The way he told them, funny at that right moments, but serious when the story required. He would do voices for the different characters, which was a bit amusing with his low voice as he tried to do the women. Castiel caught Sam smirking at him at one of these moments and gave him a quick eyebrow raise, like "What?" 

After he was finished with his stories, nearly an hour later, and Sam was half frozen, he approached Castiel again, while Claire was talking with some of the other children. They talked for several minutes, about Castiel's work at the church, and Claire, and Sam's work as an editor for the small newspaper in the town. He left with Claire a little while later, his heart singing. 

 

Claire and Sam went back the next day. And the next, till it was the day before Christmas Eve, getting ready for Sam's brother and his family to come stay for Christmas. Sam had even managed to find a gift for Ben with Castiel's help. Sam was so much better at buying for girls. After Castiel's latest round of stories, he went to talk to Castiel as usual. They had been talking for several minutes when Sam asked if he was new around here, he had never seen Castiel around before, and it wasn't exactly a big town. 

"Ah," Castiel said. "You may think I'm crazy, but about six months ago, a young woman who works at the church found me in the river of the small woods just behind the church. I had no memory of who I was. No one had ever seen me. They called me Castiel after the angel of Thursday, because they found me on a Thursday and Father Reynolds thought I seemed like an angel, falling out of the blue. No idea why we chose Milton. Just sounded like it'd work, I guess. Father was kind enough to give me a job here, working around the church, and reading to the children around Christmas." 

"Wow, that would have been- wow. Rough. Well, your name suits you," Sam said. "I would have expected a more, well known angel, but Castiel sounds perfect." Castiel smiled at him, that little half smile again. Sam's hearts started doing somersaults, the traitor.

"As I recall, Father wanted to call me Gabriel. I was most adamant against that. I do not feel like a Gabriel." He had a slight look of horror on his face that Sam found endearing. "No, you really don't." He laughed. 

"No." Castiel said, studying Sam. And then Sam realized a couple things. First, he had yet to ask the "What about Claire's mother" question all this time, though they had talked about Claire and Sam in turn. And, if Cas (Cas? He'd given him a nickname?) had just arrived from some head trauma thing and nobody knew him, did he have anyone to spend Christmas with? 

"Cas," Sam hedges, without thinking of the fact he's giving him a nickname. "Do you have anyone to spend Christmas with?"

"Well. I was planning on spending it at the church." Castiel said, caught a little off guard. 

"You could stay with us!" Claire declares, arriving out of no where, and it's at that moments like these that Sam is so very grateful to his daughter. 

"I- um. You barely know me. And I wouldn't want to disturb your family time." He looked uncomfortable all of a sudden, as though he wasn't used to people helping him. 

Sam laughed, actually laughed. "Don't worry about that. Claire and I certainly won't mind, Crowley doesn't like anyone, so don't worry about him. And my brother Dean and his wife and son would love to meet you. We may have just met you, but I can tell you're a good fellow, and shouldn't spend Christmas alone." Sam is surprised at how fast he's letting a stranger into his home. But Cas isn't a stranger, not really, even if they met him less than a week ago. He's a friend, and no one should spend Christmas alone, especially someone who probably had no memory of his Christmas's before.  

Castiel looked between them as though he was about to cry. When Claire wrapped herself around Castiel, and Sam put a hand on his arm, Cas let out a shaky laugh. "Don't cry, Mr. Milton." Claire said, holding tightly to his waist. 

Cas shook his head and wrapped an arm around Claire, and he squeezed Sam's hand. "Thank you," He murmured. "I guess I'm not used to- life I guess? Not a lot of people would be as kind as you two. Not a lot of people were kind after Father and Daphne found me." He laughed shakily again. "Not big on the guy with memory loss." 

Sam wanted to wrap Cas and Claire up in his arms. He was having insane feelings, of belonging and feeling like a family. Something he hadn't felt truly since Jess died. He didn't though, just smiled at Cas. "Well?" 

"I'll- yes, I'll have to ask the Father to make sure he doesn't need me though." Castiel looked down, blushing a little. And he looked beautiful and vulnerable  in that moment.

Sam grinned. "We always come to church Christmas Eve anyway. You live in one of the rooms in the church?" Cas nodded. "We'll pick you up tomorrow morning, unless you have to work? Will that be okay?" 

"Yes, that will work." Castiel smiled, wide this time, and Sam feels the brightness of it the whole day.

 

"We're going to have company this Christmas," Sam told Dean after he, Lisa, and Ben arrived that evening. Dean looked up from his glass of scotch. "Who's coming? You found a poor soul off the street?" He softened the words with a twinkle in his eyes. 

They were in Sam's study, talking and catching up with drinks in their hands, like old times. Sam rolled his eyes. "I did not find a poor soul off the street." When Dean raised an eyebrow at him, Sam sighed. "Claire did." 

Dean laughed for a solid two minutes. Sam would have been annoyed, but it was a nice change to see his brother happy. After so many years, after Mom had died, after Dad did, and after Sam had gotten so sick after Jess died, and almost died. It hadn't helped that Dean had felt he needed to stay strong for Claire, even though it would have been perfectly normal to freak out. Dean hadn't. After enough care, Sam had gotten better. The doctors had said if it weren't for Claire and Dean, they doubted Sam would have recovered. It was amazing to see his brother happy again. Dean had married Lisa a year ago, and used up most of his savings for the wedding and to adopt her nine year old son. Ben had readily accepted Dean as a father, and he had never been happier. 

Dean hadn't stopped worrying about Sam of course, trying to get him to find someone. But before Cas, Sam had thought that was impossible. 

"Like father, like daughter," Dean finally managed to say. "So who is this?" 

Sam explained about Castiel, and by the end of it, Dean was grinning at him gleefully. Sam groaned. "Not you too." 

His brother merely smirked. "You fancy him. You want to take him to bed, clearly." 

Sam spit out his scotch. "What?! Dean! I just met the man! And Claire and Ben are in the living room, what if they heard you?!"  

Dean downed his drink and stood up. "Speaking of my lovely niece, I need to visit." He winked at Sam then hurried out of the room. Sam swallowed his own scotch, then stopped by the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

When he rejoined his family in the living room, he went to talk to Lisa while Dean was on the floor playing with Claire and Ben. "How," Sam asked, staring at his brother. "Do you put up with him?" 

She gave him an amused look. "I wonder that some days." 

 

The next day, Sam drove to the church to get Cas.

He was thankful that Dean had agreed to stay home with Lisa and the kids. Sam knew it would be difficult enough when Dean met Cas. Cas was, comically sitting on the steps, like a child waiting to be picked up from school. When Sam got out of his car and waved, Castiel grinned a picked up his bag. He hurried to Sam's car, and he paused, as though he wasn't sure what to do. Sam solved that by wrapping his arms around Castiel, and hugging him tightly. Cas made a small muffed noise, but hugged Sam back. When they pulled back, Sam raised his eyebrows at Cas. "You ready to meet my crazy family?"

"Probably not." Cas smiled, though he looked nervous. Sam patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. Get in." 

Cas did so, while Sam put his bag in the trunk. This was going to be good. He could feel it. 

When they arrived at the house, Crowley opened the door for once, Claire entertained by Dean and Ben. Crowley just smirked at Sam and took their coats. Sam tried to glare at his butler but Crowley just gave him this infuriated knowing smirk. God, it was good Dean couldn't stand Crowley, they would be terrifying if they combined forces.

Castiel looking around stiffly, looking for Sam for guidance. "Crowley, please put Mr. Milton's bag in the guest room." 

"Certainly," Crowley said, taking the bag and gliding off like an oversized bat. Sam and Cas stood awkwardly for a moment, till Sam cleared his throat. Cas' bright blue eyes turned to his face, and Sam fought against blushing. Good Lord, he had it bad. Sam had never thought he could feel this way about anyone since Jess. He didn't want to rush into anything, he had barley know Castiel a week. And yet there was something so good and genuine about the man, and just like his daughter, Sam thought perhaps he had fallen in love with the man the moment he had seen him. 

Realizing Cas was still waiting for his lead, Sam gently took Cas' elbow, reveling in the contact. Sam grinned. "Time to meet the family." Cas smiled back, still nervous but feeling better with Sam's gentle hand on his arm. Sam guided Castiel to the living room. Sam was saved an announcement by Lisa. 

"You must be Castiel." She said, reaching out to shake his hand. "I'm Sam's sister-in-law, Lisa." 

"Pleased to meet you." Cas smiled. Claire chose that moment to run up to Castiel. "Mr. Milton!" She yelled hugging his leg. 

Castiel beamed, picking Claire up to her delight. Sam felt his heart melt. Yep, he was a goner. Dean got up from the floor with Ben, giving Sam this smirk. 

"Hey, I'm Dean. I see you've charmed my niece, don't steal her away just yet," Dean joked holding his hand out to Cas, who shook it. He offered his hand to Ben also. "I'm Castiel." He smiled. The boy beamed at being included. "Ben," He said. 

During dinner, it didn't surprise Sam at all when Cas wound his way into all their hearts. Dean was inviting him for drinks, and Lisa was fascinated by his story. Ben liked him too, interested in his life at the church. They loved him, as Sam knew they would, and best of all, Cas kept smiling warmly at Sam. 

Later, after church, they sat on the couch as Castiel read to them, Sam didn't think he had ever been happier. Cas was warm, leaning in to Sam while Claire sat on his lap, Dean holding Lisa in the chair while Ben lay on the floor. It was perfect, and Sam never wanted it to end. It had to of course, as all good things do. "Time for bed," Sam said to Ben, Claire asleep in Cas' lap. "Aww." Ben sighed. 

"It's about time for us to turn in too." Dean yawed. Lisa rolled her eyes, quietly reminding him they still had to set up the presents. Dean mocked groaned. "Think you can take the youngsters, Sam, Cas?" 

"I think so, Dean." Castiel smiled, picking up Claire while Sam lead yawning Ben up. "I don't need to be tucked in," He complied as Sam pulled the covers up. "Sure you don't, squirt." Sam laughed, kissing Ben's forehead as he sleepily protested. Ben was asleep before Sam turned out the lights.

When Sam entered Claire's bedroom, he saw her sleeping, Cas kneeling by her bed singing and stroking her hair. "God, you're beautiful."

Cas looked up blushing, standing, and walking to Sam. Sam went to kiss his daughter then returned to Cas, closing the door behind them. He smiled at Cas. "I know we barely know each other, and I still have so much to explain, but when I see you with my daughter, with my family, it's hard not to envision my life with you. So, do you maybe want to try? Allow me to court you?" 

Cas let out a surprised laugh, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, Sam's hands settling on Cas' hips. "I'd like that," Cas whispered, leaning in and brushing their lips together. When they broke apart, Sam breathed, "This- this might not be easy. Claire's mother died five years ago, she-she was killed in a fire, and I haven't been with anyone since, I haven't talked about it. Are you sure you want me, I'm a little broken." 

"We're all a little broken." Cas said. "I don't remember hardly any of my life. And to have this, it's all I could have hoped." He kissed Sam again, longer hard, till they were both gasping for air. "I love you." Cas said. 

"I love you too." Sam said, hugging his lover. "Merry Christmas Cas," He whispered as the twelve chimes rang out. 

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best gifts


End file.
